


Not You

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M, I Tried, Immortality, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: You shouldn’t have left the place, and maybe—just maybe—things wouldn’t have turned out this way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> been awhile since i wrote for this fandom hehe. here's me attempting a bit of angst once again but its lowkey cliche lol.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

_So, this is how it’s going to end?_

“Life really is cruel, huh?”

You held Hajime’s face firmly, desperately clinging unto whatever life was still left in him. “I-I’m so-so sorry. Hajime, p-please…”

It really sucks to have this stupid curse of immortality.

It hasn’t even been that long since you left the base to get some supplies from the rundown convenience store blocks away. You shouldn’t have left the place, and maybe—just maybe—things wouldn’t have turned out this way.

“I didn’t—“ the sick man in front of you breaks into a coughing fit, and turns his head a bit to aim his germs away. “I didn’t want to say goodbye so soon…” His half lidded eyes focuses on your face and the river of tears coming down from your eyes.

You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to calm down despite the situation at the moment. _I need to stay strong._ “D-Don’t say it.” You shook your head, connecting your forehead with his. “It’s not… It’s not goodbye yet, Hajime. Not for us.”

“Y/N.”

“Don’t you get it?” There’s an unpleasant burn in your throat as you attempted to completely stop your whimpers. The stroke of your thumb against his cheek felt like the first time you held him like this. “I can say goodbye to everyone, but not you. Not you, Hajime.”

He seems to have understood something from your words. “Alright.” His eyes flutters to a close gradually. The corners of his lips tilt upward to a nostalgic smile, contradicting his hopeful last word. “I’ll be waiting for you, Y/N.”

“I won’t be long, okay?” He was already quite cold. “I’ll put an end to this Apocalypse by myself if I have to.”

That’s right. You’ve always been alone. Never to have someone special by your side since the beginning. They all left you; or rather, you had no choice but to lose everyone you hold dear because of your, erm, condition.

And as the love of your entire life—which meant something, considering your entire life has been for as long as you could remember—draws his final breath, you pulled away from him to take your leave. It isn’t the first time that something like this happened, but experiencing this again after such a long time did pull at your heartstrings.

_Wait for me, Hajime._


End file.
